colors dowoo
by artaeten
Summary: onde a curiosidade matou dongyoung, ou quase.


Dongyoung suspirava pela milésima vez naquele mesmo dia.

Mexia os pés inquietamente, enquanto mantinha a cabeça apoiada no braço esticado na ponta do banco da praça.

Mais um dia tedioso se arrastava pela semana do moreno.

Não surpreendentemente estava ali, como em todos os outros habituais dias, observando as crianças que acabavam de chegar da escola, jogando as mochilas no primeiro lugar que pensavam ser válido para pegar um bom lugar no brinquedão.

Nessas horas, o Kim sentia saudade de sua infância. Tanto queria voltar a ser garotinho novamente, mesmo que apenas por um dia, para vivenciar outra vez as boas lembranças que tinha.

Sem falar nas duas senhoras gentis que sempre cumprimentavam-no. Passavam a tarde conversando em meio a uma toalha de piquenique.

Kim era muito observador, de fato. Não sabia quando havia pego o costume de sentar no banco da praça e olhar os arredores, ao perceber já era quase como um hábito.

Mas existia um porém — algo que martelava incansavelmente em sua cabeça.

Todas as tardes, sem exceções, o jovem de cabelos azulados aparecia.

Diria-te Dongyoung que o rapaz sentaria com as senhoras, brincaria com as crianças e resgataria gatinhos perdidos na árvore, quase como um super-herói sem capa.

Nada parece fazer sentido, afinal, são apenas detalhes que passariam uma ou duas vezes no máximo pela percepção de Kim.

A questão era outra, um pouco mais complicada.

À cada dia, o menino de chamativas madeixas azuis apareceria com uma cor diferente no tênis — que identificou ser um all-star.

Ao perceber o detalhe pela primeira vez, achou absurdamente bizarro. Por que diabos alguém compraria o mesmo par de tênis em diversas cores diferentes?

Mas, inevitavelmente, aquilo deixou-o se mordendo de curiosidade.

Kim carrega como lema que tudo há um motivo, seja especial ou não, para acontecer ou ser do jeito que é.

E a razão não explícita para um comportamento tão anormal quanto aquele fez o pobre moreno ficar muito tentado a perguntar.

Sua vontade era de levantar dali e diretamente questionar o jovem desconhecido sobre, mas tinha medo de soar inconveniente, sem contar que é muito envergonhado.

Por estes prós, já estava aceitando que passaria a vida toda sem saber o motivo para tal estranheza, o que concluiu estar errado quando avistou o mais alto caminhar até si.

Estaria ele indo mesmo até Kim? Não, seria besteira. Nunca ao menos trocara uma palavra com o garoto. Então por que tanto olhava em sua direção?

Suas bochechas afloraram-se em um tom avermelhado quando, sorridente, o misterioso dos tênis coloridos se sentou ao seu lado, virando-se para si com um pequeno sorriso no rosto — que foi capaz de acelerar seu coração como nunca antes.

— Olá. Meu nome é Jungwoo, e o seu? — perguntou firme e calmo, sem tirar os olhos de si.

Kim jurava nunca ter visto alguém tão esbelto como o tal. Seu sorriso é tão bonito, se destacando em cheio no belo rosto angelical que carregava.

Ainda desnorteado, murmurou:

— Dongyoung. Kim Dongyoung. — respirando fundo, passou a devolver o olhar que recebia, enquanto mantinha as mãos repousadas na ponta do banco.

Mal conseguia se expressar direito. A presença do outro lhe deixava estranhamente desconfortável.

Se sentiu culpado. Por hora, constatou que deveria ter respondido de uma maneira mais apropriada, pensando soar desinteressado e rabugento.

Mas o azulado pareceu não ligar para aquilo, e continuou:

— Posso te perguntar uma coisa? — em um ar intrigado, questionou.

Kim franziu o cenho, um pouco desconfiado, porém maneou com a cabeça em confirmação, engolindo seco logo em seguida.

— Por que vens aqui todos os dias após as aulas? — solta, fazendo um ponto de interrogação se apossar na expressão do outro.

Travou por alguns instantes. O que responderia à uma pergunta como aquela? Que sua vida não tem a menor graça e assim procura se distrair e fazer o tempo passar mais rápido observando outras pessoas?

— Você sabe onde estudo?

— Estudamos na mesma turma, não sabia? — deu uma pequena risadinha, fazendo Kim se sentir envergonhado por ser tão descuidado.

Talvez suas habilidades como observador não estavam das melhores.

— Então por que perguntou meu nome?

— Não sei, talvez uma forma mais normal de puxar assunto. — deu de ombros, com um pequeno sorriso bobo.

— Tão normal quanto seus tênis. — pensou alto demais, fazendo Jungwoo arquear as sobrancelhas em dúvida, enquanto praguejava-se mentalmente pelo ocorrido.

— O que há de errado com meus tênis? — rebateu, parecendo descontraído e ao mesmo tempo curioso com a fala do outro.

Dongyoung, com medo de ser mal interpretado, decidiu ir até o fim e finalmente saciar sua curiosidade.

— Você calça uma cor diferente à cada dia, parece gostar mesmo desse tipo. — referiu-se ao calçado. Assim, o azulado levantou as sobrancelhas em entendimento.

— Na verdade, há uma história por trás disso. Até te contaria, mas me acharia esquisito e nunca mais se aproximaria de mim novamente. — brincou, um pouco aflito, vendo o menor negar automaticamente.

— É claro que não. — contradisse. — Para ser sincero, estou curioso sobre.

Jungwoo mordeu o inferior, desviando o olhar por um segundo, parecendo formular tudo em sua cabeça.

— Bem.. minha mãe era uma artista, e desde pequeno me ensinou o valor das cores. Pode parecer ridículo, mas ela dizia-me que cada dia possuía uma cor, e que se eu acreditasse nelas, meu dia seria exatamente igual à descrição delas. Como Azul significa tranquilidade e harmonia, lembro-me de ter perguntado se todos os meus dias podiam ser azuis, acabamos brigando por isso. — deu um risinho nostálgico, abaixando a cabeça e pressionando os lábios. — Depois que ela se foi, sinto como se as cores nos ligassem, de alguma forma, assim como ligavam-na à paixão enorme que tinha por pintar. — respirou fundo, a expressão alegre inevitavelmente saindo de seu rosto. — Ela gostava de pintar auroras boreais, arco-íris, tudo que se refere ao colorido sabe? Pois, pra ela, tudo que tem cor em excesso possui essência. Afinal, não vivemos só da neutralidade do cinza, precisamos do isolamento do preto também. — fixou o moreno novamente, ainda de cabeça baixa, agora brincando com seus pés. — Então.. é isso. Ao usar uma cor diferente a cada dia, sinto como se ela ainda estivesse aqui, caminhando em meu lado.

Dongyoung estava simplesmente sem palavras.

Jungwoo contava tão apaixonadamente sobre a mãe, tal como devera ser o amor dela pela arte.

Nunca ouviu algo assim em sua vida, e a mente do pobre jovem mal conseguia formular uma resposta coerente àquilo.

A história, de alguma forma, o tocou profundamente, fazendo seu coração disparar pela segunda vez no dia. Ao ouvir a voz tão suave e cautelosa do mais alto, sentiu que era algo profundo e sincero.

— Eu.. nem sei o que dizer. — confessou, enquanto mantinha-se observado. — Sinceramente, não pensei ter algum motivo em especial para vir aqui todos os dias, mas acho que encontrei um. — voltou à pergunta que antes fora-lhe jogada, fazendo Jungwoo ajeitar-se no banco, interessado.

— Jura? E qual seria este?

— Ter a chance de te ver novamente.

Naquele instante, o Kim constatou que Jungwoo não era um super-herói sem capa, mas que ele poderia ser a cor e o significado de seus dias cinzas e monótonos.


End file.
